Never Alone Sequel to How They Met
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: This story is mostly centered around Melissa Leigh Mulder, Mulder and Scully's Daughter that they had not long after William. Melissa is a damsel in distress, always into trouble until she has The Lonegunmen, Monica and Renee to protect her. Sequal
1. Cheating Death

Story: Never Alone written by: Angel2008-2009 and GoldenWolf88 Spoilers: Lonegunmen Future Fic Set sometime into the Future and takes place after the Truth.  
Lonegunmen FanFiction Summary: The Lonegunmen mysteriously survive and come back. When they come to greet there loved ones at home, they find Melissa Mulder Missing.  
Where did she go? is she alive? Melissa is Frohike's Adopted Daughter, Byer's girlfriend, and Langley's close friend. They soon discover Melissa has been kidnapped. Will the Lonegunmen save her before its too late?

Chap 1 Hospitalized & cheating Death

Two days later after the Lonegunmen supposedly died.  
Melissa Mulder sat down at home shortly after attending Byers, Langely, and Frohike's funeral . She couldnt believe the Lonegunmen were dead and were no more. She had gotten so used to them being in her life and her parents. Melissa had learned the Lonegunmen had inhaled some kind of Poisonous gas in a chamber on one of their Quests as her mother told her. But Melissa felt like there death was all her fault because they were trying to help and protect her and they died trying. And Byers was so darn cute Melissa thought too bad her and him werent going to get married and have two little Byers or Melissa's running around.  
Frohike had been a father to her for years, when she turned seven, He had claimed her as his own promising to look after her since Melissa's real father walked out on her and her Mother years ago. Her own mom was so busy with the XFIles and gone all the time barely had time for her either . But her mom didnt want to be away. It killed her when she had to go on Business. Melissa and her mom were on good terms. They kept in touch through email and had FreQuent visitations.  
But Frohike had looked after her most of all. He paid her way through school, kept her most of time when her mom was at work. Frohike even taught Melissa things that a father was suppose to teach his own daughter. He was also there to protect her from anything. She blew her nose into her hankerchief if she hadnt gone to the Lonegunmen and told them that she was in troubleand needed a specific type of liquid formula, they would still be alive today.  
Melissa went outside for some fresh air. she hated funerals. She was also nervous that whoever was stalking her was following her every move. Melissa was about to go back inside until a hand clamped onto her mouth. She began to scream then felt a needle get jabbed into her. Suddenly she felt drowsy and fainted in her kidnappers arms.

Melvin Frohike awoke with a pounding headache. Is it me, or are we supposed to be dead? You mean we're not? grumbled Ringo Langely. If this is alive, I'd rather be dead. It's not that bad commented John F. Byers, sitting up in his bed where are we? Looks like a hospital ... Langely said getting up but immediately falling back down , becoming dizzy as he stood. It doens't make sense though the gas was supposed to kill us! The government did this the're going to experiment on us like they did Mulder! said Frohike. Calm down Frohike! Byers exclaimed I'm sure that there's a more plausible explanation. The boys sat and tried to figure out a plausable explanation, none were forthcoming. Our trio glanced at one another as the door opened, then at the figure in the door. About time you morons got up! said a soft musical voice. The woman had blonde hair and silver blue eyes. She had come to the Gunmen for help awhile ago, explaining how they knew her. Renee! exclaimed Langely surprised as she charged over to him with a hug and actually started crying.  
God, I didnt know if you guys were going to make it! Byers smiled at her reaction to their miraculaous death escape. Can you tell us whats going on Renee? Renee pulled away from Langely and sat down , facing all three of the Gunmen. Well as you know, I used to work for the Pentagon. I found out about the virus that the terrorists were using . I had heard of it before, but I was certain that there was a cure I was lucky that my crew and I got to you guys before you were buried at Arlington.  
We were buried in Arlington? the three were astounded. They figured that Skinner must have done it, or Scully Quite possibly both. Yes, but thats besides the point, said Renee smiling You guys need to restand I have some paperwork to fill out . Ill come see you in a bit. Renee stood up and walked out thedoor.  
Byers was struck with a thought . How did you get the cure? Uh , Just um, not go there, replied Renee as she sashayed out the door. 


	2. Missing

Yeah I know I forgot to put a Disclaimer on the first page well here it goes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lonegumen never have and never will . I am just a fanfic writer. I use my own ideas, my own plots. I'm not here to make any profit or fame .

Chap 2. Missing

Melissa woke up sometime after feeling like shes been drugged she didnt know how long she had been out it could have been hours. . She awoke to a dark dim room. It was kind of small like a basement. Her hands were tied, with a tight Rope and she was hanging down from a ceiling. Melissa struggled she had to get free, who knows what this Monster would do to her. Suddenly a bright light came on Melissa winced and looked in horror at who she saw it was Ex named Mike!  
"Mike? what you doing here?" asked Melissa "I had told them simply to bring me the serange I asked for it was suppose to help make my mother well"  
"Serange? what on earth are you talking about?" asked Melissa the ropes were hurting her wrists. "I told the Lonegunmen to get me a special serenge with a cure to help mom better. They never showed"  
Melissa couldnt believe the nerve of this Guy. "The Lonegunmen died while getting the Serenge for a friend. A poisonous gas killed them". said Melissa. Mike suddenly got angry "Now I wont get it at all! if my mom dies, then your going to die a horrible death Melissa Mulder." "So I have to die even though we tried to help get you a serenge to save your mom but the most important people in my life died anyway?" Melissa asked Mike Nodded "I have nothing to do with this Mike! You dont want to commit Murder" Melissa yelled but Mike stormed off and left.  
The gunmen spent about a week in rehabilitation, to make sure that there bodies could handle the cure. Renee was there, and she'd gotten Scully to come in and check on them know how paranoid the boys were about doctors. Guys I have some bad news. Renee addressed all our boys but she was mainly looking at Byers. No one but Scully and I know you all are alive. I went to Melissa's house, to bring her here as a surprise. When I got there, she wasnt there. She hadnt been for days. And I cant get a hold of her on her mobile. Byers eyes widened Well, we have to find her! we will John. It just may take awhile. I havent searched the apartment thoroughly yet, I've been busy seeing you guys get back to full health . We're fine we have to make sure Melissa is ok Byers looked worried.  
Frohike shot Langely a knowing look. Langly nodded back at him and then turned to Byers We'll be out of here what? tommorow? he turned to Rennee for Verification. Renee nodded We'll go with Renne and search the apartment for clues. Maybe she went out of town or something and didnt tell anyone. Lets not jump to conclusions. Renee's rubbing off on you said Frohike. Shut up Dohike. mouthed Langely.

Melissa fumbled with the ropes trying to escape. Mike was still gone and as long as he stayed gone she had a chance to escape. She hoped that whoever searched her apartment would find signs of struggle and that she was kidnapped. Melissa often thought of Byers and what he would tell her during a situation like this Be calm, hed sa "We'll get out of this soon enough. But she didnt have him no longer with her. and she was terrified. Finally managing to break free of the ropes , Melissa fell hard to the floor. What next? Melissa knew she had to find help. Thinking of her cell phone, Melissa pulled it out of her pocket she wondered if she would be able to contact anyone If her cell phone worked , she could send a text message. It was worth to try, Melissa thought she saw that Renee her friend had been trying to call her. Melissa called Renee but she got no answer. Darn it, Melissa thought frustratedly where is everyone when I need them? She left a text message, to Renne telling her shed been kidnapped by Mike and needed help. After she was done, Melissa fingered with the butterfly Necklace Byers had given her. The necklace was special he said it was a transmitter necklace and a tracking device. If she was ever in trouble, it was a way of contacting Them the Lonegunmen some strange feeling told her to press the button on the back and Melissa did so listening to her gut instinct.  
She didnt want to believe they were dead she thought once she was done, Melissa began to look for a way out. She also dialed Monica and left a message Monica didnt answer. There was no way out except the door at the very top of the stairs and she felt too weak to move.

okay this is going to be my cliffhanger, please send in those replies! 


	3. The Search

_Chap 3 The Search_

_Renee had just finished examining The Gunmen once last time before releasing them. She couldn't get in touch with Scully, she was on an assignment in California. Renee decided this would probably be better. Scully wouldn't fret about Melissa now._

_Renee led the boys out to her car. Frohike and Byers climbed into the backseat of the convertible; Langly was in the passenger seat.as Renee sped off towards Melissa's, Byers began to think what would they do if they couldn't find her?_

_Frohike was extremely worried. Ever since Mulder had left, again, he'd felt like Melissa's father figure. In actually, he was. Frohike was the one Melissa came to when she felt like she needed a father. Scully, being in the field again as an agent, wasn't around as much as she would have liked. She was always busy trying to make ends meet, SO that Melissa could have the future she wanted. Frohike had helped them out as much as he could. Frohike was jogged out of his thoughts as some psycho in a truck decided to run Renee's car off the road. Renee narrowly avoided crashing the car into a small body of water. "Everyone ok?" she asked._

_"what on earth was that about?" Langly demanded. Renee shrugged and climbed out the window of the driver's side (her door was smashed in). "have any of you ever seen that car before? the Gunmen all shook their heads no. Renee looked around worried. Let's call a taxi , and then head to your place , Frohike. I think we may need some equipment to scan Melissa's apartment with._

_The four quickly gathered things in the LoneGunmen Headquarters. They decided to take the van, not wanting to pay for the long taxi ride. Once at her building, Byers easily found Melissa's spare key. The Quartet walked in. Byers searched the bedroom and bathroom. Langly took the kitchen. Renee looked in the livingroom, and Frohike took the balcony and outside area._

_About two hours later, all they came up with was a wallet, and a strand of hair. The wallet belonged to one Mr James Mckinmon. "Probably a false name," Byers said. "I'll check it out Langly whipped out his laptop and immediately started scanning Frohike glanced at the hair. "it's not Melissa's color . Long shot, but we should analze it."_

_Melissa woke up. She didn't know how much time had passed since she must have fallen asleep. It had been hours and she hadn't eaten . Days to be exact. Melissa did all she could to get help. SHe realized no one was coming to help her. It had been hours since she contacted anyone. Melissa jumped as she heard the front door slam and a few mumbled curse words. Right then and there Melissa knew she wouldn't see tommorow or tonight for that matter._

_Mike appeared in the room he had a bomb oh no He planned on blowing her up! Melissa guessed that his mother had died "How is she?" Melissa asked concerned. Mike glared at her "Thanks to your stupid dead friends , My mother died last night."_

_"Oh Mike I'm really sorry". said Melissa trying to be sympathetic. "No your not! oh well you will soon join them soon enough." He said then he noticed she was untied. "You got loose!"_

_Melissa smirked "I've learned alot of things from the Lonegunmen even Survival techniques". Mike grew angry"well you not escaping this time. Grabbing Melissa hard Miked tied her up again this time tighter and then he strapped the bomb to her the best he could. "i'm going to get the to go off in about two hours." He placed the bomb at her waist. Melissa watched helplessly as Mike got up to leave and went out the door. Melissa's red hair had come undone and was getting all in her face. Hearing the minutes tick away. Melissa began to cry_


	4. Saving Melissa

_Chap 4 Saving Melissa_

_Before the four completely separated, they heard Melissa's cry for help. "Melissa! we're coming!" yelled Byers, not caring if Mike heardm, or was there. The four raced through the ancient apartment building. Following the sound of Melissa's voice It took them a few minutes, but they eventually found her. A moment of panic ensued once they noticed a bomb on Melissa. "Dang! who knows bombs?" Byers demanded . He and Langly looked to Renee and Frohike._

_"I never worked with bombs" said Renee. "Seriously?" asked Frohike. "Isnt that like , standard government knowledge?" Langly asked. "Just undo the bomb someone!" Renee and Melissa shouted together. Frohike pushed everyone aside and set to work. Byers took the opportunity to see how Melissa was holding up. Her red hair was a wreck, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He couldn't stand to see her like this, Byers noticed that she was shaking and moved over to untie her as Frohike worked on the bomb. "Are yyou sure you know what your doing, Frohike?" "Yes, " he said " Just don't ask how I know"._

_Minutes ticked by , "One more wire",... Frohike muttered It was then that they heard the front door open, and slam shut. "I'll check it out , you stay here and keep up the good work Frohike." Renne stalked upstairs then dissapeared._

_Melissa tensed back up. She seriously didn't want Mike back right now not when the guys were trying to rescue her. She was so happy to see the guys alive and not dead. She wanted to hug Byers and her dad, but that would have to wait until after the bomb was disarmed. Melissa hoped that whoever was upstairs was either her mom or Monica. Melissa felt the ropes come undone as Byers untied them. "Dad, you gotta hurry! "Melissa said panicing more she wanted out of this old dirty place. . Even if she got out of this alive Melissa never wanted to live alone ever again. She didn;t know where Mike went to and she honestly didn't care as long as he was far away from her . Melissa no longer trusted Mike and didn't want to be friends with him. Melissa never did think he'd turn on her, but he did. Meliss truly believed she'd found the right person in Byers. He was caring, listened to everything she said, and calmed her down in rough situations like these.. And the guys were always there when she needed saving. Melissa hated to admit, but she was the damsel in distress in the story. From time to time getting into trouble, her birth father abandoning her. Melissa looked at Byers relieved some since the ropes were done. But she still panicked because the bomb had now dropped down to 20 min._

_Frohike was sweating out of nerves. He had to save Melissa. Ever since Mulder had abandoned her and Scully again, he'd bee the only father Melissa ever had. He'd come to think of her as his own. Byers held Melissa's hand, calming her._

_"And there we go!" announced Frohike. finally disarming the bomb. "Lucky we got here when we did"._

_"Looks like you guys beat me here. I'm glad you did" said Monica Reyes. As she followed Renee down some stairs. Reyes and Renee both hugged Melissa, seeing that the bomb was now disarmed. Byers patiently waited his turn then embraced Melissa and kissed her on the cheek ." ""I'm glad you remembered the necklace". "Stalker device" Renee said Jokingly . "Aways have to lighten the mood don't you?" Reyes teased . "At least I'm not boring like you"._

_"Hey!" Reyes said _


	5. Life Continues for Melissa

_Chapter 5 LIfe Continues_

_Melissa laughed. This entire ordeal had been terrible for her. she realized how lucky she was to have the Gunmen, Reyes, and Renee. They were people in her life that had never let her down. Even when she thought three of them were dead. Melissa started to cry, then turned to hug Byers. Once more, Byers looked surprised but returned the gesture. he leaned down to her ear and whispered "Melissa, I'm so glad your safe. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you"._

_"No hitting on my daughter!" joked Frohike. Byer's blushed not realizing that anyone had heard him. Melissa smiled up at him. "It's okay Dad. I think this one's a keeper." Reyes smiled "As sweet as all this is... Melissa we have to catch Mike. We'll need anything you can tell us . I'm guessing he's on the run now?" Melissa nodded. "Why don't you come back to my place and get some rest, and we'll all talk in the morning unless you want to stay with the Gunmen? or Renee?"_

_"That would be me", Renee said. _

_"I'll stay the night too, just in case". says Reyes. Renee bagged the bomb and gave it to Reyes for evidence. The two walked up the stairs, as did Langly. Frohike grinned at Melissa, Scowled at Byers (Teasingly of course) and then went upstairs also, leaving the two to talk. Melissa continued to hug Byers tightly she didn't want to let him go. "I'll be staying with Monica you want to come?" Melissa gazed into his eyes she still couldn't believe the Gunmen were here and they had saved her. "I'd feel better if you came to John". Melissa used his first name since she knew he'd like that. "I'm so glad you guys were okay I couldn't believe it was the three of you walking through that door. Of course I remembered the necklace but when no one showed hours after that, I thought everyone had given up on me". Melissa had another tear come down her cheek._

_Melissa didn't know what she would do without the three men she loved. Who would look after her then? she hugged Byers tightly almost afraid they would leave her again. Byers let Melissa hug him and cry on him for a while. he then said "Hey you should know better. We would never let anything happen to you. Anyway, Renee and Monica would kill themselves before they let anything happen to any of us. Besides, the Gunmen will always be around. As Langly is so fond of saying, Guys like us live forever, or something to that effect." Byers hugged Melissa closer to him. I'll be glad to stay at Monica's with you girls tonight," he said._


	6. I love you

Chapter 6 I love you

Melissa hugged him back tighter. She loved the smell of his cologne and the way he held her so safe in his arms. They stood that way for awhile just clinging to each other.

Melissa found herself lucky to have Byers in her life. After sometime, Melissa and him walked up the stairs to join the rest of the others into the Lonegunmen's van. Melissa told Monica she wanted to stay with her since she'd feel better staying with a Federal Agent until Mike was locked up for good. She also told Renee that she was welcomed to join the sleepover too. "It can be like one big party". said Melissa joking smiling for the first time in days.

Back at Monica's apartment, Melissa excused herself she wanted to go shower and change into some clean clothes, plus she needed to rest. Tommorow was going to be another long day. Monica and John both wanted to talk with her and get every bit of information they could to catch Mike. They were good federal officers, and Melissa knew they would eventually catch him. But it still bugged Melissa to know that Mike was still out there.

She took a showerand let the water soak into her skin. Byers was right. She thought she shouldn't have doubted them. There was no need to. Her friends would never let her down or let her die. After showering, Melissa changed into fresh clothing then went to lie down for awhile. She left the others to discuss things downstairs.

Renee finished up her check over Melissa by giving her some ointment for the rope burns on her arms. "That'll heal up quick. It's the emotional trauma that I'm worried about." she told Frohike later. Throughout the night, everyone took turns checking on Melissa to see if she was all right. Byers went in around twelve o clock and stayed in their until morning. As Melissa turned in her sleep, he brushed the hair from her face, thinking.

Melissa was having a horrible nightmare in it, Mike was after her again, once he broke free from prison. She found herself held captive once more, a bomb placed onto her again. This time, no one saved her. Once the time was up, the bomb exploded and so did everything around it including her. Melissa woke up screaming and shaking. She then realized she wasn't back in that old basement of Mike's that she was at her friend Monica's.

Suddenly a lamp flickered on, and Byers looked at her concerned. Melissa's heart continued to race, and she was having trouble breathing. She didn't know Byers was in her room, but she did think it was sweet of him and everyone else to keep checking on her.

Once her breathing was somewhat normal again, Melissa turned to him "I had a nightmare. Mike was after me again". "Mike is never going to get you again Melissa, I promise you." Byers replied and kissed Melissa's cheek. He then pulled her into his lap and slowly rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Byers knew he was in love with Melissa at the moment. The Question-did she love him back?

Melissa hugged Byer's tightly back she was so glad he was there for her as her boyfriend. She was so in love with him, it wasn't like anything she felt before. When she was with him, her heart raced but in a good way. Melissa wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Byers wasn't like all the guys she dated, he was passionate, and caring. Melissa looked up at him. "Byers, I love you". Melissa looked into his eyes she wondered what he would say. Was she moving too fast? Melissa hoped not. She hoped it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

She waited nervously for his reaction.


	7. A few doubts

Chapter 7 A few doubts

Hours later, Melissa and Byers finally emerged from the guest room, both grinning. Byers was having a few doubts in the back of his mind, however. While Reyes, Doggett and Renee asked Melissa questions, he took Langly aside to talk to him. Byers quickly explained the situation to him.

Langly stared at his friend like he had a second head. "Byers, I mean this in the best way possible, because you are like a brother to me, but you are an idiot! Melissa's been in love with you for a long time! she's not using you because she's emotional right now. You know her better!"

Byers nodded, looking out the window. "What about the age difference?" "Who cares? Renee and I are 10 years apart and I still"- Langly cut off feeling he'd said to much. "Still what?" Byers asked grinning slyly.

Langly blushed "Don't change the subject! The point is that age doesn't matter! Especially with you and Melissa." Byers laughed and shook his head. He was lucky to have friends like Langly. Feeling reassured, he walked back into the livingroom and sat by Melissa as the others questioned her.

Melissa smiled as Byers sat close to her. She was happy now that she was around people who cared about her and would protect her. Doggett, Reyes and Renee asked her questions about Mike. Melissa answered them the best she could and even provided them details about him they never even knew.

While they were still in the process of catching Mike, Melissa thought about pulling the girls aside to discuss a welcome back home party for her father and the guys. As much as all of them been through lately, Melissa felt like Everyone deserved a good party.

Melissa watched as Frohike approached her with great concern. He had this I'm worried about my daughter expression on his face. Melissa stood up to hug him. It felt so good to hug her dad again and it reminded her that things would be alright again as long as he was around.


	8. Party Crashers

Chapter 8 Party Crashers.

Two weeks later, Mike was in custody. His trial date was being set. Melissa had broached the idea of a welcome back party for the boys to Reyes and Renee. The two agreed. That night, Renee cooked aa meal ( a separate one for each Gunman, depending on his favorite food.) While Monica and Melissa decorated Renee's home, seeing it was the biggest place to hold people. They invited everyone that the boys had known or even helped at one point. The turnout was ridiculously large.

About an hour into it, Byers surprised Melissa by leading her into the livingroom (furniture moved out so it could be used as a dance floor.) and started to dance with her. Melissa hadn't thought he could! Byers noted her shocked look. "I was given lessons by Monica and Renee." Melissa smiled at him. "May I cut in as the father?" Frohike asked as he tapped Melissa on the shoulder. Byers smiled and handed Melissa over, going to talk to Langly and Reyes.

Melissa chuckled as her father cutted in she was amused by this. The song I loved her first by Heartland played in the background. The song was about a father's thoughts about his daughter fixing to get married.

Melissa was impressed that her dad knew how to dance to as well. Course him and Scully used to take tango classes together. Melissa wondered why dad and mom never got together. She had heard over and over about how Frohike was madly in love with Dana Scully. Melissa just smiled as she danced with her dad. Just maybe she coud get them to together with Monica's help of course. She enjoyed the dance with her dad and started the conversation between them.

The doorbell rang randomly. (or so it seemed) and Renee, being to the only one to hear it, went to answer the door. She got a huge shock upon seeing Scully and ... "M- Mulder?" she stuttered. "hey Renee", he grinned, going in for a hug. Renee Knight, was normally a very calm person, you must understand. So what she did next was completely unexpected. She punched Mulder right in the face. "Renee!what the heck?!" demanded both Scully nd Mulder, he holding his face.

"Oh! I think you know! protective of those few who've gained her trust, Renee couldn't bring herself to just forgive Mulder for abandoning Melissa. Scully either, Renee turned and walked away, Mulder and Scully glanced at each other, unsure if they should come in or not. Langly caught Renee right as she was turning. "What's all the yelling about?" he asked.

"Drama, Drama, Drama", Renee muttered, pointing in Mulder's general direction, and then she walked off.

Mulder, meanwhile was standing in shock. How long had he been gone? Weren't he and Renee suppose to be friends? he smiled down at Scully when she took his arm and walked over to Langly. "Mulder?"

"Hey Ringo".

"Aw, man," Langly said, rubbing his forehead. Hadn't everyone already had a rough week?


	9. Melissa meets William

Chapter 9 Melissa meets William

Melissa's mouth dropped upn in shock too. She had a brother? Melissa never knew that. Her mom not once spoke up of William at least not around her. This was so shocking. The man before her looked so much like their real dad except he had auburn hair like hers too. "I have a brother?" she finally asked. All these years, Melissa thought she was an only child; turns out, there had been a brother. She just was never told about. Melissa thought to heself well , if this wasn't the explanation she was looking for, then what would be? this was a good reason for her parents to be gone. "I I don't know what to say". said Melissa dumbfounded.

The only brother she ever known or was to Claim was Langly. Richard Langly Ringo had always been there for her since her and had always called her his adopted sister. They used to spend hourse picking on one another and wrestling each other until Frohike had to tell them to stop. Even if her real brother had just appeared, Melissa would always think of Langly as her brother even if he wasn't blood related.

Everyone else was just as stunned as Melissa, but not for the same reason. Reyes was the first to speak up "Wait, wait. didn't you give William up for adoption after Spender tried to inject him with, with whatever it was?"

Mulder nodded. "The time of the prophecy had passed. It's finally safe for all of us to be together as a family". he glanced at Scully, noting how her eyes welled up at the mention of adoption. William stood to the side, not entirely sure of what to do.

Melissa stood there listening to her real Dad speak. "We missed alot of years together. How can we catch up?" she asked. She wondered how they could all get close again. They had already missed so much time together. Melissa also didn't understand what the Prophecy was, but she was certain her Dad, Reyes and Doggett could tell her. Melissa also wondered how her Dad would react once she told him she was seeing Byers.

The same thought had just crossed Byer's mind. He paled slightly, thinking of Mulder's reaction. Langly, standing next to him, noticed and slapped Byer's supportively on the back. "We can catch up anyway you want to". Mulder was saying "We'll manage it somehow". Melissa smiled realizing she had her way with both her parents and Brother. "Good, you can both start by having regular visits with me, family vacations, outings, and Birthdays and Christmases and oh! Barbeques with us". Melissa said all in one breath. Melissa told William it was nice to finally meet him and then gave him a hug, and went back over to Byers. She sat in his lap hoping he wouldn't mind. "Let's continue this party even though it's just us. We got reasons to celebrate." Melissa hoped it was ok with her friends and Frohike that she was going to give her parents another chance. She also wanted Frohike to understand that he would always be her Dad even though her father was back.

Scully smiled "Sounds good sweetheart." Byers put his arms around Melissa's waist and kissed her cheek as she sat in his lap. Mulder's eyes became as wide as plates. Scully, though, just smiled and said, "Took you long enough to make a move, John." Byers blushed "How long did you know?"

"Women's intuition", Scully shared a smile with Reyes and Renee. "I knew all along. Ever since last year ever since Melissa told me". "Bu- when- how?" poor Mulder was too confused to get out a coherent sentence. He really had been gone too long. he decided. Then again, he knew Byers would never hurt Melissa. Much better she be with a close friend than some young punk. "Wow". he said before anyone explained and he laughed. "Never would have suspected. I'm glad though... I think". Mulder wasn't too sure if he liked this yet.

Meanwhile, Langly and William began to talk. "I'm still brother number one", Langly was informing him. "You got no brother rights yet, you must earn them". William looked at Langly confused. Doggett took one look around and decided it was time for some beer and wine; may as well celebrate semi-normally, he thought.

Melissa leaned against Byers. She loved it when he putted his arms around her. Byers provided the warmth, safety, and Security she needed when she was around him she thought no one could harm her. Not as long as he was around. Melissa was glad the guys were back and alive. She didn't know how she'd go through life without them and they had been her family for so many years. Around Byers, she could be herself and hide no Secrets.

She thought it was funny how her father reacted to them making out as a couple. He looked a bit shocked, but happy too. Probably because Byers was a close Family Friend she thought. And Byers was better than some punk she goes to college with. She turned to Byers "I'm so glad you guys are back. I don't know what I'd do without any of you". Melissa didn't want to lose the guys ever again it was too much for her before.

Doggett returned with glasses and wine as Melissa finished her sentence. He poured a glass for everyone that wanted one. The Gunmen all smiled. "Yopu don't have to worry about us again. We're not going to leave you all alone". Frohike said to her. Byers just grinned and hugged Melissa close to him "That goes for you too, Melissa. We probably wouldn't be here either, if you hadn't kept us straight for so many years".

"Besides, if we went and died, you'd have no one to train William here on how to be a good brother". Langly added as he ruffled Melissa's hair. Melissa laughed at Langly's comment to her. She was so glad to have Friends and Family who were close to her that cared about her.

Melissa couldn't be happier, she thought. She had her family and friends here, and her mom and real dad were back. For good to make mends with her. she was glad most of all, the Gunmen wouldn't ever really leave her all alone.


	10. Mike's Trial

Chapter 9 Melissa meets William

Melissa's mouth dropped upn in shock too. She had a brother? Melissa never knew that. Her mom not once spoke up of William at least not around her. This was so shocking. The man before her looked so much like their real dad except he had auburn hair like hers too. "I have a brother?" she finally asked. All these years, Melissa thought she was an only child; turns out, there had been a brother. She just was never told about. Melissa thought to heself well , if this wasn't the explanation she was looking for, then what would be? this was a good reason for her parents to be gone. "I I don't know what to say". said Melissa dumbfounded.

The only brother she ever known or was to Claim was Langly. Richard Langly Ringo had always been there for her since her and had always called her his adopted sister. They used to spend hourse picking on one another and wrestling each other until Frohike had to tell them to stop. Even if her real brother had just appeared, Melissa would always think of Langly as her brother even if he wasn't blood related.

Everyone else was just as stunned as Melissa, but not for the same reason. Reyes was the first to speak up "Wait, wait. didn't you give William up for adoption after Spender tried to inject him with, with whatever it was?"

Mulder nodded. "The time of the prophecy had passed. It's finally safe for all of us to be together as a family". he glanced at Scully, noting how her eyes welled up at the mention of adoption. William stood to the side, not entirely sure of what to do.

Melissa stood there listening to her real Dad speak. "We missed alot of years together. How can we catch up?" she asked. She wondered how they could all get close again. They had already missed so much time together. Melissa also didn't understand what the Prophecy was, but she was certain her Dad, Reyes and Doggett could tell her. Melissa also wondered how her Dad would react once she told him she was seeing Byers.

The same thought had just crossed Byer's mind. He paled slightly, thinking of Mulder's reaction. Langly, standing next to him, noticed and slapped Byer's supportively on the back. "We can catch up anyway you want to". Mulder was saying "We'll manage it somehow". Melissa smiled realizing she had her way with both her parents and Brother. "Good, you can both start by having regular visits with me, family vacations, outings, and Birthdays and Christmases and oh! Barbeques with us". Melissa said all in one breath. Melissa told William it was nice to finally meet him and then gave him a hug, and went back over to Byers. She sat in his lap hoping he wouldn't mind. "Let's continue this party even though it's just us. We got reasons to celebrate." Melissa hoped it was ok with her friends and Frohike that she was going to give her parents another chance. She also wanted Frohike to understand that he would always be her Dad even though her father was back.

Scully smiled "Sounds good sweetheart." Byers put his arms around Melissa's waist and kissed her cheek as she sat in his lap. Mulder's eyes became as wide as plates. Scully, though, just smiled and said, "Took you long enough to make a move, John." Byers blushed "How long did you know?"

"Women's intuition", Scully shared a smile with Reyes and Renee. "I knew all along. Ever since last year ever since Melissa told me". "Bu- when- how?" poor Mulder was too confused to get out a coherent sentence. He really had been gone too long. he decided. Then again, he knew Byers would never hurt Melissa. Much better she be with a close friend than some young punk. "Wow". he said before anyone explained and he laughed. "Never would have suspected. I'm glad though... I think". Mulder wasn't too sure if he liked this yet.

Meanwhile, Langly and William began to talk. "I'm still brother number one", Langly was informing him. "You got no brother rights yet, you must earn them". William looked at Langly confused. Doggett took one look around and decided it was time for some beer and wine; may as well celebrate semi-normally, he thought.

Melissa leaned against Byers. She loved it when he putted his arms around her. Byers provided the warmth, safety, and Security she needed when she was around him she thought no one could harm her. Not as long as he was around. Melissa was glad the guys were back and alive. She didn't know how she'd go through life without them and they had been her family for so many years. Around Byers, she could be herself and hide no Secrets.

She thought it was funny how her father reacted to them making out as a couple. He looked a bit shocked, but happy too. Probably because Byers was a close Family Friend she thought. And Byers was better than some punk she goes to college with. She turned to Byers "I'm so glad you guys are back. I don't know what I'd do without any of you". Melissa didn't want to lose the guys ever again it was too much for her before.

Doggett returned with glasses and wine as Melissa finished her sentence. He poured a glass for everyone that wanted one. The Gunmen all smiled. "Yopu don't have to worry about us again. We're not going to leave you all alone". Frohike said to her. Byers just grinned and hugged Melissa close to him "That goes for you too, Melissa. We probably wouldn't be here either, if you hadn't kept us straight for so many years".

"Besides, if we went and died, you'd have no one to train William here on how to be a good brother". Langly added as he ruffled Melissa's hair. Melissa laughed at Langly's comment to her. She was so glad to have Friends and Family who were close to her that cared about her.

Melissa couldn't be happier, she thought. She had her family and friends here, and her mom and real dad were back. For good to make mends with her. she was glad most of all, the Gunmen wouldn't ever really leave her all alone.

Chapter 10 The Trial

Mike's trial was two days later, Melissa got ready in the bedroom she stayed at Monica's still until Mike went to Jail. In some ways, she was dreading to face Mike again. But on the other hand, Melissa wanted to see him get arrested, sentenced, and locked behind bars. It was the only way she was ever going to feel safe, secure, and able to rest at night.

She knew she would have to go up on the stand to testify and she was nervous about it. But, she also knew that Monica was going to be her attorney and that the others would be in the courtroom with her. She studied herself in the mirror. She wore a huntergreen suit. Her red hair was pulled back in a half-up do and it was curly. Renee had braided it the night before when it was wet and now it had waves in it. Melissa put on very little makeup, some blush and lipgloss. She sighed she guessed she was ready as she turned to stand up, she heard the door open and saw Byers come in.

Byers picked up Melissa, as always, in a suit. There were slight circles under his eyes, but other than that, he looked perfect as always. he hadn't slept much last night for the fear of the emotional stress that the trial would cause Melissa. Outside the Court House, they met with the rest of the gang.

Everyone got a kick out of seeing Frohike and langly in a suit. Melissa was impressed. She'd never seen Frohike in a suit, even after all these years. "Looking good, Dad", she grinned trying to fight off her nerves.

"Langly, I didn't even know you owned a suit". exclaimed Scully, trying hard not to laugh. It was such a strange sight. "Yeah, well, Ha Ha. I didn't up until after everyone thought we were dead. I had to buy one a few weeks after because", Langly paused, his eyes wide "We didn't tell you!"

"Hu?"

Renee walked up, wearing a black skirt and a white t-shirt. Her blonde curls were up in a bun, already startign to fall out as her hair was so thick. "Who didnt tell whom what?" she asked. Langly flushed and pulled her to the side. "Oh". The two walked back over after a few minutes; their friends gazing at them queerly. "We, uh, have something to tell you after the trial". Renee said smiling.

"Let's go in! don't want to be late". She and Langly practically pranced inside.

"What are they up to?" Byers asked.

"We'll find out when it's over", Reyes said cheerfully. "And it will be soon". They walked into the Courtroom. Melissa began to get even more nervous as they walked in.


	11. A deep connection

Chapter 11- A deep Connection

Melissa let Byers walk her up to where Monica was sitting and pulled out her chair for her. Melissa sat down next to Monica.She tried to feel at ease, because she had her family and friends with her.

The Judge who was on duty was Judge Craig Roberts. He was a man in his fortys. And he was going bald. Melissa thought Monica looked great in her attorney suit. She looked elegant and sophisticated. Melissa felt bad that Monica had gotten shot by Mike only a few days ago, but it was just a graze.

Melissa's eyes suddenly caught Monica's Melissa wondered if Monica knew she was nervous because she couldn't hide that she was nervous even if she wanted to. Melissa and Monica had a very special Friendship they could each tell what one another was thinking and they could read one another's minds.

Monica had been there always for Melissa when she needed advice, or wanted to be comforted. Melissa also shared that same bond with Renee. Melissa waited for Monica to speak to her as she watched the agent lean in close to her so they weren't overheard.

Reyes leaned into Melissa. "I know you're nervous. I am too, but we're going to bring him down, ok?" she said, taking Melissa's hand in hers "It's not just you and Me in here, everyone else has our backs. You're gonna be ok, I promise!"

Melissa nodded back and relaxed some more. Monica had a good way of calming someone down especially when they were nervous. The Judge took his seat and went over some paperwork. he glanced over at the guilty party and to where the victim and her family was.

"All rise, pleast". Everyone did so including Melissa and Monica. Melissa was glad Monica was representing her, she didn't trust just any attorney.

"From my understanding, the guilty party here is being charged for Burglary and Attempted Murder?" he looked at Monica urging her to speak. Reyes stood up "Monica Reyes". The Judge nodded at her and then Mike's Lawyer introduced himself, Doggett stared at the opposition who looked familiar to him. Mike's Lawyer was tall and intimidating, with sharp eye and even a sharper tongue. His name was Alexander Myer. After preliminaries, Monica was allowed to call her first witness to the stand. Melissa stood there and watched her father. If anyone could prove that Mike was a psycho, it was her Dad. Melissa sat and noticed Mike beside them. She felt like she wanted to ask him why did he try to kill her when all they did was try to help him and his mother. But Melissa couldn't bring herself to even look at him in the eyes.

Just the thought of Mike in the same room with her made her nerves want to snap. Melissa's grip on the pencil was so hard, that the pencil snapped into. Many could tell Melissa was Scully's daughter for she had her temper.

Byers noticed how Melissa snapped the Pencil. he wished he could move up and comfort her. Monica asked Frohike all the mandatory questions and then finally got down to business.

"On the night of April 25th, 2001, how did you find the defendant, Melissa Mulder?" Frohike loosened his tie a bit. "Byers gave her a necklace with a tracking device in it, in case anything like this ever happened. We all were worried about this psycho", he glared at Mike, "Coming after her. All we were trying to do, was help him and his mother, and then he pulls a stunt like this! It's Sick!". Frohike was getting inflamed, and Monica caughed to hide a smile.

"Mr Frohike, Please calm down", the Judge said.

"No Further questioning". said Reyes.

Melissa smiled. Her dad thought Mike was a creep.. Even when she and Mike were an item, Frohike wanted to rip his head off. So did Byers, and Langly and Renee. Monica also couldn't stand Mike. "Something about him doesn't smell right". she had said and she had been right. Mike was a jerk and a psycho.


	12. Disturbing Information

Chapter 12 Disturbing Information

Melissa was glad that she now had Byers. He wasn't insane and he was normal and a gentleman. Good thing they got together when they did and moved further into their Relationship. Melissa knew Byers was the one for her even when she was involved with MIke for a short time. she was just waiting on Byers to make a move on her. Melissa sat up straight and wondered who would Monica call to the stand next. She wished that the trial was over soon. She wanted to be safe in Byer's arms again. Melissa looked at her dad to make eye contact with him. They had a special connection that they shared.

Melissa wondered who she would stay with once the trial was over. WOuld she still stay with Monica? Or would someone like Byers offer to stay with her in her apartment? Either way, Melissa didn't want to live alone ever again.

Reyes continued calling up everyone that found Melissa; all stories verified the others, she finally got to Mike. As soon as he was sworn in, she pounced "How did you first meet Melissa Mulder, Mike?" Mike stared Monica Reyes down smirking. For an FBI Agent, she was pretty hot. But she was stuckup just like Melissa was. He looked towards Melissa surprised she was still alive. It was probably those nerds the Lonegunmen who saved her, he thought. he looked at Monica "At one of my friend's college party. We both were alone adn so we started dancing. We both were drunk, one thing led to another, and you know, I raped her". he said grinning.

Melissa suddenly didn't feel too good in fact, she felt sick to her stomach. Had she slept with Mike without realizing it? What if she was pregnant? Again Melissa felt herself becoming physically sick. She excused herself from the courtroom and headed to the ladies room. She threw up several times. Oh God, she couldn't be pregnant. Even though she probably had sex with Mike, It was long before her and Byers ever got together. In fact her and Byers didn't get together up until last year before the boys supposedly died.

Melissa suddenly cried. What would Byers do if she wounded up Pregnant? would he be supportive? Melissa hoped so. She didn't want to lose him. They had to know that she was raped the night she met Mike. Melissa heard the door open and saw Byers. She jumped.


	13. Guilty as he looks

Chapter 13 Guilty as he looks

The eyes of everyone in the courtroom widened as Mike admitted to raping Melissa at a party. As Monica, using this new information to an advantage, began pounding Mike anew. Byers saw Melissa run to the bathroom, he stopped Frohike and Renee from following and went himself. It was lucky Frohike had stayed, Mulder was trying to lunge at Mike. "Well, glad you admitted to the rape, Mike, that'll definately lengthen your sentence". Reyes smirked.

This was the last Byers heard as he left the courtroom. Byers quietly crept to the bathroom and opend the door. "Melissa? are you all right?" he saw she was pale and immediately walked over to hug her. Byers, ever the calm one, was finding it hard to control his anger. How could somene do this to Melissa? It never even crossed Byer's mind that Melissa could be pregnant as he lent her his shoulder to cry on.

Melissa cried into Byer's shoulder as he held her in his arms. She let out some loud sobs, she was far from being allright she thought as she cried into his shoulder. Mike had ruined her reputation she thought and now her friends, and family would probably see her as a slut and someone they hardly know. Melissa didn't know that if she could face them all again or if they would look at her the same way. She continued to hug Byers closer breathing in his cologne. He was the only person who could really comfort her. melissa was glad he came to check on her. She thought she could be strong enough to face Mike today but she wasn't she was scared out of her mind. And he just humiliated her in front of her family and friends; How was she going to go into that courtroom again?

She didn't want to do it all alone After her sobs died down, she looked into Byer's blue eyes. "i don't know if I'm alright, Byers. Mike humiliated me in there, and I feel like my entire reputation and innocence has been ripped from me". tears ran down her face. "I can understand if you don't want if you don't want to be with me anymore after this. I'm sure I'm nothing more than a slut to you and to everyone else".

Melissa sniffled more tears running down her face. She was in an emotional wreck right now. She hoped Byers didn't leave her. She needed him now more than ever and her family and friends. Byers looked at Melissa in shock, "No one thinks of you

that way, Melissa! It's not your fault that he took advantage of you". Byers grabbed some tissues from near the sink and wiped Melissa's tears away. "I love you, and I'm going to stay with you, no matter what". Byers and Melissa stood embracing until Melissa calmed down.


	14. Melissa Mulder Pregnant

News of a BABY

Byers and Melissa stood embracing until Melissa had calmed down. Renee came in a few minutes later. She gave Melissa a hug. "The court's taking a recess until tomorrow afternoon so that everyone can have some time to calm down. We'll be at my house if you want to come, Melissa".

"Thanks, Renee", Byers said.

Melissa was glad that they would have a long break til in the morning. She and the others needed time to calm down. For it had been a long day in court. She was glad that Byers had been with her in the restroom. Without him, she wouldn't have calmed down so easily. "That'll be great Renee", she said hugging her friend back. "I'm ready to go back". she figured she would wait til later to tell them about her being sick. "Byers, I need to talk to you alone at Renee's" she said.

Byers nodded , wondering what it was that Melissa needed to talk to him about. He led her out to her car and opened the door for her, saying he would meet her at Renee's. Back at Renee's, Reyes was fuming and vehemently reworking her case agaisnt Mike in Renee's study. Doggett was trying to calm her down. Renee sighed and served drinks for everyone. It had been a long day. Byers sat on the couch with his arm around Melissa, watching Renee, Frohike, Langly and William play poker. Scully had talked to Melissa earlier, as had Mulder, both very concerned for their daughter.

Melissa had taken a pregnancy test earlier and it turned up positive as she had suspected. How was she going to tell everyone? she finally got up the nerves to tell Byers she took him outside and began talking "Byers I have some news. I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is!" she looked at him as her voice rose to a panic.

She couldn't have been too far long in her pregnancy for she wasn't showing yet. She looked at Byers fearfull of his reaction. She had a feeling he could be the father since they had sex before the boys had left for Arlington on one of their missions. Melissa hoped that he would think its his.

"Wow". was all Byers could say as he pulled Melissa close and hugged her. "Looks like we'll have to find a house just for the three of us now... and hope Langly and Frohike don't steal the baby". Byers finally joked once he recovered. Byers had a feeling that the child was his anyway. The time would work out better, than if it were Mike's.

"Do you know how fat along you are yet?" Byers asked. When Melissa shook her head no, he said,. "Well, it can't be too far. We need to make some doctor's appointments... or I guess Scully can do it. Or do you want to tell everyone yet?" Byers looked at Melissa questionally. he was taking the news extremely well. He knew how much Melissa meant to him, and he'd always wanted a famil.

Melissa wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. At least Byers was taking the news well and he was thinking the Baby was his in which it had to be. She felt she wasn't too far long in her pregnancy . Melissa hugged him back glad he was still with her. "How bout let's have mom do some tests first then we can tell everyone?" Melissa asked she felt more better doing it that way. She felt it was too soon to tell everyone right away. They could keep it a secret until they knew everything for certain.

Byers agreed that they get Scully to do some tests. "When do you want to tell your mom?" he then groaned, wondering what Mulder's response would be ... and Frohike's. One father was bad enough, but now he would have two to deal with. "Both Frohike and Mulder may shoot me, just so you know". he said chuckling. Melissa smiled and assured him that they wouldn't.


	15. More surprising News

Chapter 15 More surprising news

A couple hours later the two went to tell Scully about the baby. Scully stood in momentary shock when they delivered the news. "I'm going to be a... grandmother?" Byers started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough. If Scully was freaked out by that, then Mulder may just have a midlife crisis. Scully's shock didn't last long, however, judging by the fact she embraced Melissa tightly and agreed to do the tests. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she exclaimed happily.

Melissa felt somewhat relieved again. Maybe something good was going to happen to her afterall. Maybe she'll live happily ever after. Melissa also knew that once her mom knew this, she would make sure that Melissa was eating right, getting enough sleep, and making frequent visits just to make sure she was alright. When Melissa was only six and sick with the flu, Melissa remembered her mom never left her side until she was better.

She also knew that now she was pregnant, she would be under constand observation by Byers, her mom, and everyone else. Melissa didn't mind she had a loving family and they took great care of her.

She hugged her mom in return. "I'm glad you'll do this mom and please don't tell Dad or the others until we know for sure", Melissa said.

"Of course, I'll keep it a secret. How about we start the tests tomorrow?" Scully asked noting the time. "I think we all need to get some sleep, oh and Langly said he had something to announce to everyone." "What could he possibly say that we don't already know?" wondered Melissa. Normally, Langly told her and Byers everything. Byers shrugged and followed Scully and Melissa inside. He remained quiet thinking. Before Melissa had told him the news she was pregnant, he was planning on proposing to her. He had the spot planned out and everything. He'd have to explain to her, when he did, that he wasn't doing it because she was pregnant. Byers realized that day, that he thought he was dead, that life is too short to not spend it with the one you love. He'd wait til after the trial to propose.

They went back inside, Melissa felt better now that her mom and Byers knew what she was going through and that she wasn't going through it all alone. She wanted to know what Langly had to tell them. Melissa hoped that the guys wasn't going on anymore dangerous missions, she wanted them to stick around and be responsible men to their girlfriends. Melissa couldn't handle losing them again. She had no clue Byers was going to propose to her soon. Melissa knew that Byers was the one who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with to.

She could picture it. Her and Byers married. Have three kids, a huge two story house, and a white picket fence. It all sounded to good to be true to much like a dream. They went into Renee's livingroom Langly was standing next to Renee. They were talking and laughing. Everyone else had came to the livingroom also.

Melissa sat in Byers lap she waited for his arms to wrap around her to provide her warmth, security she needed. She snuggled against him. Byers put his arm aroudn Melissa and glanced up at Langly. It was then he noticed a gold band on Langly's left ring finger. What had he missed? Then he realized that Langly must have had the same idea as he, but a more impulsive version.

"All right, Well, trying to lighten the mood of today. since the trial was such chaos". Langly began. "The day after we were released from the Medical Facillaty, I had realized that life is too short. I asked Renee to marry me and she accepted. And uh, we kind of eloped in the heat of the moment", Langly said, blushing.

"And we weren't invited?!" Frohike yelled, even though everyone could tell he was delighted.

"Then we would have had to actually plan something", laughed Renee.


	16. Newly Weds Langly and Renee

Chapter 16

NewlyWeds: Langly and Renee

Melissa was surprised, this news she wasn't expecting at all. Langly and Renee married? Was she hearing right? she blinked twice then she said "Wow. This is the best news I've heard all day! It definately cheers me up. I'm so happy for you two!" she said cheerfully.

She walked over and hugged them both. Then she sat next to Byers again. She thought Langly and Renee made such a cute couple. They deserved to be together. Hearing the two getting married, cheered Melissa right up. She really hoped that the baby inside of her was Byers. If it was Mikes, she didn't know if she would want to keep it. OF course, she wanted children someday, but if she had any children, she wanted to have them with Byers.

Melissa wondered how would everyone react once they found out she was having Byer's Baby? would they be shocked, or happy? Doggett and Mulder were stunned. They had always pegged Langly as a permanent loner. And Renee? How the heck did she end up with Langly? They were cute, but it was still a bit weird. Then again, Doggett and Mulder weren't the most suave in the feeling department. Often times, they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

Scully and Reyes on the other hand, had known all along and couldn't be more thrilled. Scully was especially excited because of all the good news today. Melissa and the baby, Renee and Langly... oh and before the trial ... Byers had asked her for the help of picking a ring out for Melissa.

Byers smiled at Melissa and kissed her on the cheek.He's have to take a leaf out of langly's book. But after the trial. When things were more stable.


	17. Who is the father

chapter 17 Who is the father Byers or Mike?

The next day's trial went more smoothly. Mike was found guilty of Burglary, kidnapping, and attempted murder. He was sentenced twenty years in prison.

Melissa sighed relieved. They had won the case! And Mike would be put away for twenty years. Twenty years that she wouldn't have to worry about. The trial didn't last too long, and soon they were dismissed.

Now just maybe things would get back to normal thought Melissa. They had an appointment with her mother about the baby. Melissa wanted Byers to be there so Scully could take a sample of his DNA. Soon they were called in to her mom's office. Melissa was taking to a room and was told to lay on the bed. Melissa felt a bit nervous. She never liked going to the Doctor and this really wasn't any different.

Scully entered the room and greeted Byers and her daughter. She quickly ran through the mandatory tests, verifying that the baby was healthy and then she moved onto DNA testing. It would take 48 hours for the results to get back to them..

Once finished at the hospital, Byers surprised Melissa by not going home. He instead drove her down to back roads until they found themselves near the lake where the two of them had often met when they found they needed time to think. The lake was where they had gotten to be friends; it was a special place. Byers opened Melissa's door for her, smiling. He took a picnic basket from the trunk of the car. "Shall we?" he asked.

Melissa looked up at him smiling. It was nice of him to bring her here to her favorite place to think and to have a picnic. Melissa nodded and stepped out of his car and joined him.


	18. Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 18 Scavenger Hunt

The weather outside was pretty and Fall had now approached and leaves were starting to turn colors. Melissa felt her stomach rumble she hadn't ate any all day for she had been a wreck before and after the trial.

she needed to eat more not for just her but for the baby too. Melissa laid the blanket on the grass and helped set out the food which consisted of Fruit, sandwiches, and chicken strips. Melissa was glad they got to spend time together alone. It would give them a chance to talk and catch up on things. "Its been such a hectic day. You picked out the right place for us to come to," she told him. The wind just then picked up and blowed her hair.

The two talked for a few hours while they ate. Byers had packed extra food knowing Melissa would be hungry. "I have a surprise for you", he said grinning. "Want to play a game?"

Melissa loked at Byers quizzically , usually he wasn't so mysterious. However, she did go along with it out of curiously. Her confusion doubled when Byers handed her a hand drawn map of the lake that looked like a treasure map. "What's it to?"

Byers just smiled and said that she'd see. After Melissa traipsed around the lake with him for what seemed like an hour, she finally came to the spot marked x on the map. "What now?"

"Dig". said Byers innocently. Handing Melissa a small garden shovel and sitting down. Melissa began to think that Byers had lost his mind. 


	19. The Proposal

Chapter 19 The Proposal

Melissa Mulder looked at Byers he had to be kidding. Dig?! she looked into her boyfriend's eyes to see if there was signs that he was joking. But, he wasn't. He was serious when he handed her a small shovel. Out of curiousity Melissa wondered what he had underground and who put him up to this. She began to dig it was hard for the dirt to come upat first, but it did when she used much force.

After several small shoveled up dirt clumps, Melissa went to dig up more but then she hit something hard. Brushing the dirt away, from its hole, she then saw a small blue velvet box. Her eyes went wide.  
She then picked up the box and opened it and nearly gasped. Inside the box lay a white gold heart shaped diamond ring. She looked up at Byers surprised. What would an engagement ring be doing here? Did someone bury it?"

"Byers, its an engagement ring", she said even more surprised. Byers smiled to himself. "Yes, it's an engagement ring, Melissa". Byers took the ring and put it on her finger. "It's your engagement ring. I had been planning this before you told me about the baby, but, after I was almost killed and then you were almost killed, I finally realized that I had to stop hesitating so much. Life is to short not to spend it with the person you love deeply. So, Melissa, will you be my wife?" Byers asked as he got down on one knee, holding her hand.

Melissa's eyes grew wide, she hadn't been expecting this so soon. Yet, there he stood looking cute asking her to marry him. Tears of happiness came down from her eyes. She had dreamed of this moment before. "Yes, I'll marry you Byers". she hugged him. Just wait until the others heard about this! Melissa thought they could tell them about the engagement first and then about the baby. She was so happy she kept hugging him crying. She wanted the moment to last.

Byers grinned and kissed Melissa as she accepted. Afterward, they finished up their meal and drove to Monica's house, where everyone was supposed to be meeting for a party to celebrat Mike getting incarcerated and Renee and Langly's Marriage. It would prove to be an Interesting night. 


	20. More Happy News

Chapter 20 More Happy News

Melissa felt so happy. Mike was put away for a long time. Her family was back and her and Byers were getting married. And possibly the baby was Byers. She tasted the party food and looked around to see who had arrived. Friends of the Lonegunmen were there including Jimmy and Eves.

Melissa wondered if her mom had the results of the paternity Dna results yet. If so, what would be a better time than to bring the news to everyone here? She found her and took her aside "Mom, did you get the results yet?" Melissa kept her voice down so no one would overhear. But what she didn't know was that Monica and Renee would walk in and hear everything.

"Yes, honey, I have the results. It's Byer's". she said to her daughter smiling. Monica and Renee, going to the kitchen to get drinks, stopped as they over heard this. "Melissa's pregnant?" Reyes asked with a blank look. "Apparently..." Renee said and then burst into the kitchen "Hey!" she said loudly pulling Reyes inside with her. Scully and Melissa both jumped. "So, Melissa"... Renee began. "Anything you care to share with us?" Monica asked, grinning. Melissa groaned. She should have known the girls would overhear...or eavesdrop. They were very good at that.

Melissa told them to come close and shut the door. "Keep the tone down!" she said in a low whisper. Then she lowered her voice. "Byers and I are engaged, and we're having a baby!" for the first time in weeks, Melissa smiled. She was actually happy the child was Byers. She watched her two best friends reactions. Would they be shocked? She just hoped they didn't squeal too loudly they still haven't told the men yet. Melissa was a bit nervous at how Frohike and her real father would react. Count that as how both of her dad's would react.

Monica faught down the urge to squeal with excitement "That's so great!" she said, keeping her voice down. Renee beamed "I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed as she hugged Melissa. "Now we just need Monica and John married and then we'll be all set!" "Hey!" Reyed nudged Renee in the ribs. Renee laughed. "Are you going to get married before or after the baby is born?"

Melissa smiled back after laughing at Renee's plot to get Monica and John to tie the knot. Melissa said "We haven't discussed that yet. But I really want to get married before the baby is born so I can still be in a wedding dress. I'm so glad you, Monica, and mom took this well. I'm a bit nervous in telling the guys. Monica, could you go get Byers for me?" Melissa wanted to tell Byers he was the father before she told the others. She thought it was only fair. Melissa knew Byers would be thrilled that the baby was his. She knew he always wanted to be a dad. TO have a family of his own.

Reyes merrily walked out to get Byers. "I"m sure you won't get that Big. You're tiny like your mom". said Renee. "Hey!" Scully exclaimed laughing. "I'm not that small". she looked down "ok, maybe I am". Melissa laughed at the two. Her grin broadened when Reyes brought Byers into the kitchen,."Is everything ok?" Byers asked looking concerned. "Better than ok. You're the father John". said Monica grinning once again.

Byers grinned and swept Melissa up in a tight embrace as he kissed her. "That's great". John Byers couldn't remember when he'd been this happy. His dreams were finally coming true. Melissa hugged him back. She was glad that Byers was happy. And that her two best friends were happy. Now they had to go and tell the other guys. Melissa hoped that her dad and real father wouldn't be too hard on Byers. Because it wasn't like it wall all his fault she got pregnant. Melissa chose to sleep with Byers a few times before the boys left to go on one of there missions.

She hugged Byers tightly she was glad he was the father. Raising Mike's child would have been difficult if it were Mike's. But she'd have done it if she had to. Melissa gazed up at him as they broke the kiss. "Since your the father this means you guys can't go on any more dangerous missions. You have a responsibility of being a husband, a dad, and Langly will be an uncle.And dad, a grandpa. " she said "And I don't want to ever lose you guys or my real parents ever again", said Melissa.

Byers smiled "I won't go anywhere. I can't make any promises for the others though. When do you want to tell the other guys?"

Meanwhile, in the livingroom, the guys were wondering what was going on. "I feel left out", Langly pouted.

"Whiny much?" asked William.

"Well, somethings up!" Frohike declared. Doggett nodded in agreement. Mulder stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Doggett. "To see what's going on, since none of you are moving", Mulder said as he strode into the kitchen. "Ok, Ladies, and Byers, what's going on? You kind of left us high and dry out there in the livingroom."

Melissa blushed a bit feeling guilty for waiting so long to tell her two dads. And her two brothers and Doggett. "U,m, dad, (meaning both of them)Langly, Doggett, and William, Byers and I are engaged and we're having a baby". she looked up at her two dads, Langly's mouth dropped open in surprise. William looked shocked.

The room went silent. You could almost hear a pin drop. Melissa remained in Byer's embrace. She almost feared for their reactions. Melissa only wanted them to be happy she turned to look into their eyes.

"You, and By- Byers?!" Frohike demanded. He knew he shouldn't be shocked. But marriage from one of his best friends was enough. Now the other one was engaged, with a kid on the way?

"No, Dohike, the other guy she's seeing", Langly said rolling his eyes. He got over his surprise quickly. "I"m happy for you both". he said as he hugged Melissa. "Now, Byers, I must give you the big brother speech. It's mandatory. I got it from Doggett when he found out I married Renee".

"Oh, good Lord". Byers groaned.

"You knew it was coming".

"I want in on that one". William said. Even having only known his sister a little while, he was protective of her.

Mulder looked to shocked to speak. It was surprising that he hadn't fainted. "I just, wow". was all he managed to say as he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. Melissa hugged her father. She was glad he wasn't mad and wasn't putting the blame on Byers. She hugged her father back again. She thought it was cute Langly and William playing the roles of protective protective brothers. She was lucky enough to have six loving caring men in her life.

She towards her other dad and her two brothers. "Guys, go easy on Byers. I'm the one who agreed to sleep with him. I understand you want to be protective of me, and that's sweet. Just don't give him a hard time". She gave the same look to her dad Frohike as well. What she said, was meant for him to. he needed to go easy on Byers . Melissa was certain that Byers would be the perfect husband and father to their child that is. She had no doubts about that. That night, Melissa wore a silk hunter green top t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked great.

Frohike nodded to Melissa. "I'll go easy on him... for you". He glared at Byers. Byers smirked, knowing Frohike was joking. "Better me, than someone you don't know, right?" Byers was about to say more but was cut off as Langly and William drug him from the room to give him the infamous "Big Brother". speech.

Doggett just smiled. "Looks like everyone is finally getting what they want" he thought.


End file.
